1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to weapon holders. More specifically, the invention is a pair of nylon straps adapted for holding a firearm or bow across a hunter""s lap.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art of interest describes various weapon holders, but none discloses the present invention. Some hunters use ladder stands, climbing stands, and even boom stands while hunting game. When using such stands, the hunter sits with his knees lower than his hips. The hunter tends to rest his firearm on his lap while waiting for the game to appear. Since his knees are lower than his hips, the firearm tends to slide off his lap, and so the hunter tends to hold the firearm with his forearm, which is fatiguing. If the hunter has a long wait, the hunter may fall asleep, and the gun falls off his lap. Therefore, both for reasons of safety and convenience, there is a need for a device which permits hunters to be able to temporarily hold their weapons across their laps safely while sitting on the ground or up in a tree, but also permits ready access to their weapons when game appears. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,847, issued on Jul. 1, 1997 to DeMeo et al., describes a firearm support comprising a chest harness for a rifle having an intricate base assembly with support pins and a strap for attaching the rifle to the base assembly. Two shoulder straps, a chest strap and two waist straps are also attached to the base assembly. The firearm support apparatus is distinguishable for its unique structure and the requirement for attaching the rifle to the hunter""s chest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,955, issued on Dec. 22, 1998 to Thomas D. Barr, describes a bow holder apparatus comprising an open pouch with two extensions on top strapped to one of the archer""s upper legs and a J-hook projection on the pouch""s bottom engaging the shoe. The pouch collapses when the archer stands. The bow holder apparatus is distinguishable for its distinct pouch structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,363, issued on Feb. 17, 1998 to Gordon Graves, describes a firearm carrier comprising a quick release buckled waist strap from which two straps with hook and loop fasteners suspend. The carrier can also be used as a shoulder sling. The firearm carrier is distinguishable for its limitation to attach to a hunter""s waist or to be carried slung around the shoulder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,844, issued on Apr. 11, 1989 to Pekka Niemela, describes a carrying strap for carrying a shotgun in front of the chest and ready to shoot. The carrying strap is attached to the barrel by a wire extension and pin. The opposite end of the strap is attached to the stock by a similar wire extension attached across the butt end. The carrying strap is distinguishable for its sling positioned across the hunter""s back.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,170, issued on Sep. 23, 1997 to Terry B. Norris, describes a sling for carrying a long gun upright in front of the chest. A buckled waist belt and an optional chest belt has a vertical shoulder strap with a pair of crossed hook and loop fasteners for securing the gun. The sling is distinguishable for its multiple chest straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,487, issued on Mar. 16, 1999 to Dennis Chalker describes a sling for carrying a weapon on a hooked strap suspended from a padded shoulder harness. The sling is distinguishable for its shoulder harness.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,574, issued on Jul. 27, 1999 to Darrell H. Ruesink, describes a rifle and shotgun harness comprising a shoulder strap with an auxiliary strap attached to a waist belt and a pouch for retaining the butt of the weapon. The weapon can be carried in front or in back of the hunter. The gun harness is distinguishable for its shoulder strap, auxiliary strap, waist belt and the pouch.
French Patent Application No. 2,577,123, published on Aug. 14, 1986, describes a length-adjustable strap for carrying skis and ski sticks on one""s back vertically. The shoulder strap has two adjustable holding rings with fasteners. The bottom ring is adjustable in height. The shoulder strap is locked in front with male-female fasteners. The ski carrying strap is distinguishable for its limitation to a shoulder strap for carrying lengthy materials on one""s back.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a pair of nylon straps adapted for holding and readily releasing a firearm or bow across a hunter""s lap while sitting on the ground or in a tree. Each nylon strap is formed from a leg strap and a weapon retainer strap of nylon webbing material attached together in cruciform fashion. The ends of each nylon strap have hook and loop material attached thereto. The leg strap is wrapped around the hunter""s leg, the weapon retainer strap is wrapped around the firearm or bow. One strap is placed around the right leg and the other strap is placed around the left leg, the straps securing opposite ends of the firearm or bow, leaving the hunter""s hands free while keeping the weapon readily accessible.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a weapons holder for a hunter sitting on the ground or in a tree.
It is another object of the invention to provide a weapons holder for a hunter""s lap which keeps a firearm or bow secured to the hunter""s lap while sitting on the ground or in a tree.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a weapons holder on a hunter""s lap by readily releasable straps on the hunter""s legs.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a holder for retaining a rifle, shotgun or bow on the hunter""s lap in order to relieve the necessity of retaining the weapon in readiness on the hunter""s lap by hand for extended periods of time.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.